Moblins
The Moblins are a planned playable faction in Hyrule Conquest. Description The Blin races of the southwest lands of Hyrule are one of the older races to inhabit the land. Most Blins are humanoid and share similar features, the most common being a piggish face. It's believed all Blins shared a common ancestor, but over time, their uncoordinated mating led to many changes. The dominant race of their kind would be the Moblins, the largest and strongest of the region. Leadership in their tribes is determined by who is the best, and by best, that usually means who can bash in someone's head the fastest. Despite the fact that a majority of Moblins are rather unintelligent, figureheads of their kind tend to have unmatched cunning and, in some cases, tactical genius. As an army, the Moblins and their subjugated cousins are all bred for battle at birth. It's in their nature to fight, and they enjoy a good battle as much as any strong batch of ale. Their large size and lust for combat makes them a very aggressive army and one that's best suited for brute force and head-on clashes. Despite this, the stupid intellect of most Moblins means that they are largely clumsy and uncoordinated in a fight. They'd rather fight amongst themselves to determine who gets to kill the soldier in front of them rather then work in unison to bring them down. Even with these drawbacks, a massive horde of Moblins can mow through most opposition with ease. History Ancient Age The Blins were an unorganized confederacy of barbarians until around 4962 BC, when the Druthulidi Demise, a survivor of the conflicts between the Trilith and the Druthulidi aeons past, came upon them. Respecting and fearing his power, the Moblins easily started to worship and serve Demise. After expanding the Moblin empire and amassing an army, Demise began a campaign of conquest against the Ancient Hylians. Entire armies fell to the hordes of Moblins until they were held at bay after the Ancient Hylians created the Goddess Hylia to oppose him. Hylia eventually set out to commit genocide against the Moblins and assaulted the Moblin capital city of Demise. Hylia engaged in battle with Demise herself, plunging him into the city and incinerating the capital with holy fire. Demise, respecting Hylia's superior strength, retreated from Hyrule and Hylia, mortified when Demise accused her of twisting the children of the Goddesses into her own personal cadre of followers, had herself erased from the history records by the Order of the Wizzrobe, the damage has already been done: Hylian and Moblin would become bitter enemies for millennia. For five thousand years the Kingdom of Hyrule and the Moblins existed in a status of perpetual cold war, with few major conflicts but frequent border skirmishes. A group of Moblins fled continental Hyrule after Hylia's genocide and settled in the islands of the Great Sea where they become known as the Ocean Blins. Rise of Ganon Forty-nine centuries after Demise's disappearance, a Moblin boy named Ganon is orphaned when his mother is killed defending their family from a roving band of Hylian knights hunting Moblins for sport in their lands. With her last words, Ganon's mother tells him that the Hylians are barbaric monsters who don't know any better than slaughter. Meanwhile, Demise returns to Hyrule and plans to continue his plan for world domination. Instead of a direct approach, Demise plans on using the source of Hylia's power, the Triforce, to destroy those that oppose him. He chooses the orphan Ganon to be his champion and trains him to be a powerful general and warrior. With the help of Demise, Ganon spends his lifetime uniting the various Blin tribes to take on the Kingdom of Hyrule, and eventually becomes king of the Moblins. He gathers the leaders of the Blin races and forms a plan to destroy the Hylians, by capturing Princess Nylin Nohansen Zelda I, daughter of King Sil Rhoam Bosphoramus and forcing her to reveal the location of the Triforce. With the help of Bongo, a renegade Sheikah wizard, Ganon finds out about the Triforce's location: under the King's throne in Hyrule Castle. Following Bongo's advice, Ganon then leads the Moblins west to the Gerudo Desert to gather allies to strike against Hyrule Castle. Ganon first attempts to parlay with the Gerudo Circle of Warlords, who, in their pride, reject his offers; in return, Ganon curses them by poisoning the oases in the desert, preventing male Gerudo from being born. Ganon then leads the Moblins further west to the Gerudo Cliffs, land of the Darknut Legion and the Zuna, and challenges the Darknut God-King Zalunbar in a tournament, for then he'll be compelled to accept Ganon's wish that Zalunbar and his army join the Moblins in their conquest. Zalunbar tries his best to avoid having to help, but he eventually has to submit to Ganon. The Moblins and their allies then march back east and take over Hyrule Castle. Ganon kills King Sil Rhoam Bosphoramus but fails to find the Triforce in Hyrule Castle, as the King of Hyrule had it moved after his daughter was captured. Bongo, who also covets the Triforce, use this opportunity to betray the Moblins: she learns of the Triforce's location under Lake Hylia, but instead lies to the Moblins that it's on Spectacle Rock on Death Mountain. The Moblins take over Death Mountain and win the ruling Volvagians, including the incumbent Sage of Fire, Dakkon, to their side; and Ganon starts to extract the Triforce from its cradle in the Fire Temple. Shortly after that, the Hylians, the loyal Sheikah and the Gorons under command of Zelda, Impa, Rauru and Darunia assault the Fire Temple. Ganon sends Ogalon and Dakkon to deal with the invaders while he extracts the Triforce. The Moblin garrison is defeated and Ganon, not finding the Triforce and realising that Bongo has betrayed him, breaks down sobbing and does not even bother to resist when Zelda enters the temple and kills him. Following Ganon's death, Ogalon leads the Moblins back home. Enraged by the traitorous Sheikah and knowing he was once again bested, Demise makes a temporary alliance with Princess Zelda in hopes that he could enact revenge on Bongo. Demise promises that once Bongo had been defeated, he would order the Moblins to withdraw from the Kingdom of Hyrule unless the Hylians invade the Old Moblin Kingdom again. With the help of Demise and the Zora Dominion, who sent an army to deal with the incursion at the Water Temple, the Hylians succeed to arrest and execute Bongo. First Golden Age True to their word, the Hylians move east and avoid all contact west of Ordona Province. Before the Gerudo Wars, Ganondorf approaches the Moblins with the offer of alliance against the Hylians, but Demise flatly refuses, claiming he has a promise to keep with the Hylians. Language The Blins' native languages belong to the Blin language family. Due to the tribal and fragmented nature of the Blins, there are a significant number of distinct, mutually unintelligible languages spoken between different Blin tribes and species, making communication between different tribes difficult. Features Strengths, Weaknesses and Abilities * Blood Thirsty: Moblins love to fight, and will usually run head on into any situation. As such they are the best chargers of any race. * Chaotic Army: Moblins are very disorganised and prefer to run into a fight as they see fit. As such, they usually break formations shortly after they get into one. * Dimwitted Pigs: Blin creatures are remarkably stupid and can be difficult to give orders to. * Survival of the Fittest: Moblins have generally been forced to live in desolate wastelands with poor resources. As such they are better at surviving on limited income compared to other factions. Units Civilian * Dodoblin Dummy * Bulblin Bargainer Standard * Bokoblin Rabble * Dodoblin Squaddie * Durpyblin Defender * Bulblin Thug * Bulblin Picket * Bulblin Boar Rider * Bugblin Battler * Tallblin Tosser * Moblin Mob * Moblin Grunt * Bigblin * Gooma * Hinox * Warlord Siege Weaponry * Bugblin Baddy Ram * Dungflinger Hero Units * Bokonox * Lynelblin * Bulblo War Ram * Demonblight Heroes * King Ganon * Ogalon * King Bulblin * Ghirahim Titan * Demise Trivia * The faction symbol of the Moblins is based on the symbols that appear in front of the Light World bosses' chambers in A Link to the Past.Category:Moblins Category:Factions Category:Barbaric Category:Lesser Deity Worship